


Wormholes in Disguise (Prank Time)

by GenesisVi



Category: Ant-Man (Movies), Marvel Cinematic Universe, Thor (Movies)
Genre: F/M, Meet-Cute, Mischief, Prank Wars, Wormhole, broom closet
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-01-29
Updated: 2017-01-29
Packaged: 2018-09-20 17:05:29
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 326
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/9501458
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/GenesisVi/pseuds/GenesisVi
Summary: Scott has been sent in search of a wormhole, and Darcy is helping Jane to be mischievous.





	

**Author's Note:**

> Insipered by this prompt: “Don’t go through my stuff. I can’t promise you won’t find something strange.”
> 
> Okay, so this is my first work, so I don't know how it's gonna be received, but I had fun writing it. 
> 
> Just a little prank war fun.

“Don’t open that- I can’t promise you won’t find something strange.”

Scott paused his lock picking and turned in search of the girl who’d voiced the warning.

“I’m looking for strange.”

A woman dropped into view, and _holy hell_ , she was not what he expected, but--

“Did you just drop from the ceiling?”

“I’ve found the skill to be quite useful.”

Now that he’d seen her, Scott couldn’t help but notice the bright red lips, blue eyes and chestnut waves of the woman before him. The _short_ woman before him. He would’ve thought she’d be taller.

“What sort of strange? I’ve got many kinds behind that door, maybe it can help.”

“I thought you’d be taller.”

“The same could be said about you, Mr. Lang.”

“How do you know who I am? We haven’t met before, have we?”

“Scott Lang. Ant-Man. Thief.”

“Cat Burglar”, he corrected absentmindedly. _She knows who I am._

“Sorry, cat burglar.” The woman, _short woman_ , his brain supplied, rolled her eyes. With a flick of her wrist, the door opened and Scott’s eyes widened because _that is not a safe_ , that is a _broom closet_.

“You never answered my question.”

“Question?”

“What kind of strange?”

“Oh, you know, wormhole to the unknown.”

The woman arched an eyebrow and _woah, cool,_ honest to God smirked at him. 

“Oh no.”

“Oh yes- just your average locked door."

“Who even are you?”

“Darcy Lewis.”

“ _Jane’s_ Darcy? Where have you been, she’s been looking everywhere for you?!”

The woma- _Darcy_ looked pointedly at the door.

“Oh no.”

“Oh yes. Come on, then, let’s get you back to the Tower, can’t have the ‘wormhole’ open for too long and besides, Janie will be wondering where you’ve gotten to.”

“Wait, did she know where you were the whole time?”

The wom- _Darcy_ smirked.

“Is this a joke? This is a joke, right?”

Darcy just laughed.

“Are we even out of the Tower?”

“Nope.”

“Jane won, didn’t she?”

“Yep.”

**Author's Note:**

> Hope you enjoyed it! If you find any mistakes, let me know in the comments.
> 
> -Vi


End file.
